


无标题

by FI_if



Category: LAYxing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FI_if/pseuds/FI_if
Summary: #ABO/伪父子/年下/高速#





	无标题

会议室里弥漫着一股淡淡的雨后潮湿的泥土气息，可今天明明是大晴天。  
老板面色也泛红得奇怪，他双手交叉撑着下巴，在其中一位员工报告工作时，轻佻眉头，吓得那个员工之后声音都是颤抖的。  
他像是耗尽耐心，要求剩下的人简明扼要地总结报告，最后甩下一句“散会”，大步流星离开会议室。所有人都怀疑他今天吃了炸药，谁也没心情探究空气中不寻常气味的来源。  
车的剪影在黄昏的投射下快速驶过公路，车内那股泥土气息更浓了。  
司机是个beta，二十几岁刚出社会的愣头青。  
“张总，需要去药店买退烧药吗？”  
“不用，家里有。”  
张艺兴发红的脸颊确实会让不知情者认为他发烧了，他抓过车后座放着的水杯，打开瓶盖抿了一口，热气扑面而来，蒸得他越发燥热。  
好想喝冰水。  
他摇晃水杯，杯内热茶打着圈儿沿着杯壁旋转，速度渐渐均匀，中心的漩涡逐渐明显。张艺兴盯着漩涡，它就像那天lay抱着躺在病床上的他，泪水打湿眼眶的瞳孔。  
他从未见过lay如此患得患失，脆弱的躯壳仿佛轻轻一碰便会随风散去的模样。  
lay带着哭腔的声音只要闭着眼就能轻易在脑海中回放：“我只有你一个爸爸，能不能不要再让我担心。”  
他由于工作压力作息紊乱和长期饮食不规律，在家里书房晕了过去。  
“你就不能好好珍惜自己吗？”  
张艺兴睁开眼睛，看见和自己脸色一样苍白的医院天花板，听见坐在病床旁，握着他的手，并将它严严实实捂进被窝里的Lay这样说道。  
他不敢再透支自己，就像他在福利院明明看到Lay性别那栏写着alpha，却还是松不开牵着他的手，带他回家。  
张艺兴脱下外套，向房间的浴室走去，他望着镜子里的自己，一颗一颗解下衬衫纽扣，属于omega白皙娇嫩的皮肤便毫无保留地暴露于空气中。  
剥光衣服将自己扔在莲蓬头下，冷水从头顶流至脚跟的快感，潮湿泥土般的信息素在一瞬间扩散开来，发情期的提前到来是张艺兴没有想到的，他撑在冰凉的玻璃门上，向等得急不可耐的后穴探去。  
手指颤抖着，寻着缝隙便挤进去，缓缓推入深处，他是第几次这样度过发情期竟也记不清了，湿润的后穴像饥饿已久的洪水猛兽，将送进来的手指一并吞没。  
还...不够。  
“Lay.....嗯...” 他闭着眼满脑子都是他儿子温柔地抱着他的模样。  
轻微的喘息声与浴室暖黄灯光暧昧交织，余留的水滴从他白皙光洁的后背划过。  
他裹上浴袍，从洗手台的柜子里找抑制剂。  
奇怪？明明记得还剩下很多，张艺兴看着空盒子这样想道。  
张艺兴推开房门去储藏室找抑制剂，经过客厅看见Lay膝头摊着一本书坐在沙发上，指尖翻动书页。  
“Lay，你回来啦。”像这样一边暗地里臆想他的儿子，一边又像真正的父子一样正常打招呼会不会很奇怪呢，可张艺兴已经习惯了。  
“爸。” Lay闻声抬头，眼里充满了暖意。  
“飞机坐得累吗？” 张艺兴走向厨房，翻找玻璃杯，倒了一杯热水给Lay。  
“还好，我刚睡了一会儿，听见你回来就起来了。"Lay看着张艺兴向他走来，凑近后身上潮湿泥土味的信息素更浓了，是lay早已熟悉的气味，他接过热水，喝了一口。  
“再睡一会儿吧，好好休息，一会儿喊你吃晚饭。”  
“好。”  
在经历飞机上将近十二小时的颠簸旅程后，Lay一觉睡醒已经是晚上10：07分了。头部昏沉沉的眩晕感与反胃的感觉交织在一起，打开手机发现张艺兴在下午5：00左右给他发了短信：“今晚突然有事，不能陪你吃晚饭了，我和烧饭阿姨说了烧你喜欢吃的菜，睡醒了记得好好吃饭。”  
Lay扶着昏沉的脑袋，走到饭厅望着一桌的菜，正思考是热一下还是煮碗面吃，毕竟刚睡醒看着这些色香味俱全的荤菜很没胃口。  
突然放在房间的手机响了，这个点打电话来，绝对是严小赖这家伙。  
严小赖是Lay在A国读大学的同学，今天和他一个航班飞回国。  
回国还没24小时呢，有些人已经在家里待不住了。  
Lay接通电话：“喂？”  
“Lay，今晚出去玩不？”  
“去哪?”  
"XXX地方新开了一家酒吧，去喝杯酒？”  
“行啊。”  
“好，等着，我开车来接你。”  
严小赖一身霓虹色外套，头上配着一副墨镜，这副打扮实在很像去钓凯子。  
“汝甚骚。”Lay打开车门，钻进副驾驶，手拉过安全带。  
严小赖白了Lay一眼，说：“好不容易我哥不在家，才有机会出来浪，话说你系安全带做什么?”  
"你开车，我怕小命不保。”Lay打了个哈欠，“你这身打扮，又想骗哪个alpha？”  
严小赖外表极像omega，实际上是个货真价实的alpha，不知哪来的恶趣味喜欢惹得alpha上了钩再告诉人家真相。若不是这么多年的塑料情谊，Lay会觉得严小赖有点神经。  
“玩玩嘛。”严小赖兴致缺失得耸耸肩。  
酒吧里充满鱼龙混杂的信息素气味，有些是为了吸引注意喷在身上的人造信息素，尽管如此，Lay还是很敏感地嗅到空气中那股潮湿的泥土气息，不过他没多想。  
“那个人看起来很好吃的样子。” 经过与严小赖的多年相处，Lay早已习惯了严小赖这种莫名其妙的发言，只是今天Lay忍不住了，因为他抬头发现严小赖评价的人是张艺兴。  
“去你妈的，那是我爸。”  
“？？你爸？这么年轻？”  
“嗯。”Lay拿起酒杯，目光没离开张艺兴，喝了一口酒。  
“不对啊，我怎么觉得你爸像omega。”  
“他确实是omaga。”  
"？？？" 严小赖一时语塞，满脸问号，等他回过神来Lay已经从他身边消失了。  
“Lay，你人呢？”他拿起手机给Lay发语音消息，却被出现在眼前的人吓得手机掉了。  
“哥....你怎么在这。”  
庄睿双手插兜里，他下了班回家发现他的小堂弟已不见了踪影，刚好接到朋友电话告诉他看见你弟在我店里，便马不停蹄跑过来捉人了，他反问道：“你怎么在这？”  
“我.....”严小赖怂得像只兔子。  
“行了，跟我回家。”庄睿抓起严小赖的手转身就走。  
拜拜，我的威士忌。严小赖在心里默念道。  
Lay自从看见张艺兴后就没把目光从他身上挪开过，他好奇张艺兴晚上出门竟是为了找人玩，即便他难得回一趟家。Lay坐在那，一口一口喝着闷酒。坐在张艺兴身旁的男人不怀好意地凑近他，手臂靠在沙发上，似有若无地拦着张艺兴的肩，将他圈在怀里。张艺兴竟也没拒绝，还亲自给那个男人倒酒。直到那人想要触碰张艺兴颈后腺体，Lay走到他们身边，抓住男人即将抚上后腺的手，目光犀利像要把那人杀死。  
“Lay?你怎么来了？”张艺兴望向Lay，醉意动人，他毫无察觉此刻的氛围，还乐呵呵向旁边的男人介绍：“陈总，这是我.....”儿子两字还没说出口，Lay就接了一句  
“是他男朋友。”  
他没管张艺兴惊愕的表情，将人从沙发里捞起来，圈在怀里：“你可真是只爱玩的小野猫，大晚上要我出来找你。”  
"Lay?"  
随后对准红润的嘴唇吻了下去。  
“唔......"  
张艺兴被Lay推进酒吧的杂货间的时候，整个人都是懵的，他还傻傻地问Lay到底怎么了。  
“还不明白吗？我想要你。” 屋内空间很挤，lay又紧紧地抱着他，他的脑子更乱了。  
“可我是你爸......”  
“我们没有血缘关系不是吗？”  
“可是......”  
过不去心里的坎儿吗？没事，我帮你。  
“我听见你，在浴室喊我的名字。”  
张艺兴听见这句话后浑身僵硬，脸由于羞耻变得通红，他现在怎么解释，都是百口莫辩：“我......你听错了。”  
“是吗？那你脸红什么。”  
“我热。”  
Lay轻笑一声，  
"告诉我，这么多年你没找伴侣是不是因为我？"Lay靠近，贴在他的耳边，轻声细语像危险的蛊惑：“是不是因为喜欢我。”  
“不是！唔......”张艺兴急忙否认，却被堵住了唇，  
“说谎要接受惩罚。”Lay离开他的唇，换食指抵住。  
已被俘获的猎物还在嘴硬不愿承认自己已被捕获的时候该怎么办呢?  
"你不愿意说，那我说。"  
"不要！“张艺兴伸手去捂Lay的嘴，他知道Lay要说什么，他怕自己听见Lay说的话以后就再也没法回到从前，他会彻底沦陷。  
Lay抓住张艺兴捂住他嘴的手腕：”爸，我爱你。“  
”想要占有你，容不得任何其他人在你身边的这种爱。“  
”Lay.....“  
”不要再对我说，我这辈子还很长，还会遇见很多人，会遇到比你更好的人。”  
没有了，真的没有了，不会再有人像你一样把我从孤儿院里带出来，把所有的关心与疼爱都给我，不会再有你这么好的人，好到无可替代。  
“我只要你，非你不可。”  
Lay靠在墙上，揽过张艺兴的腰，他的手指缓缓摩挲着张艺兴的腺体，仿佛随时会咬上去：“如果不喜欢，就推开我。”  
“你没有机会了……” Lay对准他的腺体咬下去。  
那一瞬间张艺兴感受到Lay的信息素如潮水般向他涌来，是衣物晾晒过后温暖阳光的气味，这还是他第一次闻到Lay的信息素。  
张艺兴被Lay解开衣服抱到床上的时候还在惊讶于第一次发情期不是靠抑制剂度过，而是自己儿子。  
”不许走神。“Lay抓起张艺兴的腿架在自己肩上。  
”可不可以换个姿势....“ 张艺兴双臂撑在床上，勉强支起上半身。  
”不行。“  
你得面对我，从身体到灵魂都属于我，眼睛要看着我，心里要想着我。  
”可是.....“ 张艺兴顶着个红脸，他还没做好准备，何况这是他第一次……  
”宝贝，你会习惯的。“  
"熟能生巧，对吗？爸爸。"  
拉下内裤，已是半勃的阴茎微微弹起，“可怜的小家伙，急坏了吧？”  
张艺兴红着脸尽可能不去提醒自己正在发生着什么。  
Lay俯下身，将他的分身含在嘴里，略有牙齿磕碰让张艺兴抓紧了身下的床单，他原本支撑身体的手臂也在Lay将他腿部提起之后缓缓松下去，“嗯……”  
很羞耻，又……很舒服。  
终于在Lay一次稍微用力的吸允之后，他没把持住射了出来。Lay起身，将口中的精液吞了下去。  
张艺兴伸出手，想将残留在Lay脸边的白色混浊物擦去：“对不起…”  
话音未落，便被Lay拉起身，圈在怀里。他的手向着后穴探去，那块早已经湿润得化成一滩水。  
“看来你已经准备好了。”牙齿轻轻咬过他的耳廓，Lay贴在他的耳边说。  
“嗯……我…” 他的双臂自然地搂着Lay的脖子，没有时间辩解便感受到巨物挺入，“啊…” 后穴的空虚感此刻被满足着，他的身子随着Lay一次又一次地挺入向上抬，后来被Lay禁锢住腰，无处可逃，只能承受一次比一次更猛烈的撞击，直到抵到一点，他浑身颤栗。

生殖腔吗？Lay搂着他比上次更用力的撞击那一点，却得来了张艺兴抗拒的反应。  
张艺兴用他所剩无几的力量推着Lay的胸膛：“那里……不可以…”  
Lay拉起张艺兴推拒他的手，握在手里。他的唇朝着张艺兴抗拒的嘴唇探去，轻而易举地敲开牙关，向着更柔软的舌头卷去，厮磨纠缠。  
他就是这样转移张艺兴的注意，向着真正的目标进攻，生殖腔在数次顶撞后打开了，容不得张艺兴抵抗，Lay便射了出来，输精的过程十分漫长，长到让Lay有充足到时间去欣赏张艺兴害羞的神情。  
“我承认我蓄谋已久，我心怀不轨。”  
“你房间的抑制剂是我拿的，我也是赶着你发情的日子回来。”  
“可我没想到你会偷偷溜出去，让我的劳动成果差点作废，差点让别人捡了便宜。”  
“坏孩子。” 张艺兴扶着Lay的肩，带着覆满潮红的脸这样说道。  
“嗯，我是。”  
“是你的坏孩子。”  
Lay抚过张艺兴渐渐隆起的小腹，  
“所以爸爸，给我生一个弟弟吧。他一定比我乖，比我听话。”

“他会是我们俩的好孩子。”

张艺兴是在Lay的怀里醒过来的，他睁开眼看见Lay安稳的睡脸，两人的睡衣以及身上散发的沐浴露香味，他完全没了印象，拿起手机看了眼时间才有些惊慌地要从床上爬起来，刚起身便被Lay搂着腰，拽回身边：“去干嘛？”

“去谈生意。”张艺兴揉着惺忪的睡眼，迷迷糊糊地说道。  
“再睡一会儿，等会儿我替你去。”Lay将张艺兴的脑袋按回自己肩上。

“不要走……”  
张艺兴听见动静从床上坐起来，他一只手从被窝里伸出来，扯住正在穿衣服的lay的手臂。  
他皮肤很白，一丝不挂地藏在被窝里显得乖巧可爱。  
“可是，爸，我要去替你谈生意啊。”  
“不要，不许你走。”  
是omega发情期特有的依赖感，Lay觉得如果自己现在走了，回来便会看见张艺兴把自己衣柜里的衣服全翻出来堆在身上。omega发情期不陪在他身边确实不是什么好选择，可是另一边也是他爸努力了很久的项目。  
张艺兴看着Lay踌躇不定的神色，像小蛇一样缓缓起身将手臂搭在lay的双肩，霸道地搂紧。  
“睡了一夜，就玩腻了吗？”他极具挑逗的声音漂浮在lay耳边。  
“不是...”Lay矢口否认。  
“那就用行动证明，留下来，陪我。”

<完>


End file.
